Caffeine is a bitter crystalline alkaloid. There are a variety of biological effects and symptoms caused by the ingestion of caffeine including tachycardia, diuresis, headaches, decrease in fine motor coordination, insomnia, and central neurological stimulation.
Caffeine is the active ingredient in a variety of beverages. These beverages include, but are not limited to: coffee, tea, soda, hot chocolate, and the like. These beverages are often sold in caffeinated and decaffeinated formulations.
As evidenced by the huge decaffeinated market, the caffeine content of a beverage significantly effects purchase intent and consumption for many people. Tea and coffee are commonly consumed at the conclusion of the evening meal. It is during, but not limited to, the evening hours when many people try to avoid the stimulating effects of caffeine. Pregnant women may not drink any caffeinated beverages for fear of a teratogenic effect. Both men and women avoid caffeinated beverages because caffeine is a known diuretic. Also, as people age, they become increasingly sensitive to the effects of caffeine.
Often these beverages are served in a container that does not verify the presence or absence of caffeine, or the concentration of caffeine in the beverage. Coffee drinkers may be concerned that the content of caffeine indicated by the manufacturer is not accurate, and therefore, they may abstain from coffee in order to avoid any chance of ingesting caffeine.
It would be desirable to provide a methodology which would enable a consumer or a server of an allegedly decaffeinated beverage to quickly and easily determine the concentration of caffeine in the beverage.